Arceus Academy
by Katsujinken
Summary: The school of arts and talent. Where future Rangers, Pokemon Coordinators and Explorers come to find there destiny. From battling legendaries to saving the world from destruction, are you ready for this! OCs no longer needed.
1. Chapter 1

Arceus Academy

Authors Note: Whoever submits an OC first gets to chose one of a various amount of options such as having Legendaries, having all master balls etc.

A young 16 year old girl was walking down the street. She had long black hair that she kept in a ponytail tied by a blue ribbon, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and denim shorts. She had her Leafeon, Leaf on her shoulder. They came to a giant castle like building.

"I guess were here, Arceus Academy"

Just as she was about to walk in something, flew towards the school and landed right in front of her. It was a boy and a Noctowl. He had short wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was about a year older than her. He was in a red shirt, jeans and a black scarf.

"Hi, umm do you know where the dorms are."She asked.

The boy just laughed. She clenched her fist and growled.

"What's so funny you looked in a mirror?"

He looked down at her and scratched his head.

"Sorry it's just funny how many people ask me that question I feel like a tour guide."

"Sorry, I'm Aurora." She said putting her hand out.

He shoke her hand firmly.

"My names Kenny Wing but you can call me Ken. How about I give you a tour of the Academy."

She nodded happily. She hated being the new girl.

Making friends was always hard for me. But I already made one and he is cute too she thought.

When they got inside it was hectic. Kids and teachers were everywhere, books and posters were flying through the air and the Pokémon there, were so many.

"Wow. This place looks cool."

He laughed and turned to a new hallway. She quickly followed. Leaf jumped on Noctowl's back and they flew over the crowd of people.

"So Aurora, What dorm are you going to attend? There are three different types. I'm in the Elite Squad of Rangers. I am in ranger training, it's pretty hardcore though. Then there is The Explorers of Destiny. You get to explore new places like sacred caves and search for gold and artifacts, and half of the reward is yours. Lastly there is Ultimate Performance. This is for Pokémon coordinators. You join contest and stuff; it's pretty cool I guess."

When she heard this she jumped causing a few stares. She ran up beside him and tugged his sleeve.

"I want to join Ultimate Performance, PLEASE."

He looked down at her and smiled. He just meet her and thought she was the funniest girl ever.

"Ok, but we better hurry up before the spaces are taken."

On their way there they learned more about each other.

"Were here just sign that slip and that's your room."He pointed to a door with a pink poster on it.

"My room is on the other side of the school so see ya later, oh and dress nice tonight. I hope I get the chance to see you again sometime."

Leaf jumped on the ground and ran towards the sheet of paper. Aurora was wondering what he meant by dress nice when Leaf gave her the paper. She took it and examined it there was a schedule of all classes and a list of names. There were seven slots left so she quickly wrote her name. She threw it back on the table and walked in her room with Leaf close behind.

She opened the door and saw a girl standing there with a baby Pichu in her arms. The girl had long curly blonde hair brown eyes and was a bit short. She was in a blood red strapless dress that ended a few inches above her knees, but wasn't to revealing.

"Hi you must be my roommate, the names Sabrina."

"Umm, my names Aurora nice to meet you. And I call the bed by the window."

Sabrina growled and sat on the bed by the wall.

"Hey why are you wearing a dress."

Sabrina slapped her forehead.

"Duh, did you even read the letter they sent home to your house?"

"Letter…"

"Forget it; there is a party tonight, sort of like a prom.

Aurora smiled, reached in her bag and pulled out a long silk white dress. Sabrina gasped and snatched the dress to examine it.

Hours later they were in the battle room which now looked like a club. Sabrina and Aurora were together then a kid with wild green hair asked Sabrina to dance. About an hour later the Principal stood up on the crowd. Everyone gasped, not at his presence but the Suicune standing behind her.

"My name is Principle Erinn and I would like to greet all of you and say hello to our previous honor roll student. He saved the Sinnoh region from destruction and evil. He also brought great fame and honor to this school. Therefore give a round of applause to Ken Wing.

Aurora gasped. Wasn't that the boy from earlier? When he stood on the stage she got her answer. Everyone cheered when he got up on the stage. She growled deep in her throat. He didn't tell me he was a famous hero she thought. Ken took the mic and began to speak

"Nice to see you all again. I hope we have a great year as always. Remember to never give up on your goals. See you all soon."

He jumped of the stage and sat by the snack table in the back with dozens of girls following him. The principal spoke again grabbing every ones attention.

"Everyone classes start tomorrow at 8:00. So enjoy the party and celebrate"

They danced ate conversed and basically had fun. A group of young boys got a bowl of shrimp and poured it in her dress causing laughter from everyone.

Later that night Sabrina and Aurora were getting ready for bed when Aurora spoke up.

"The hard work starts tomorrow. Right now all I'm going to focus on is being the best coordinator ever. Even better than May"

Sabrina nodded while putting Pichu back in its poke ball.

"So I guess that means were rivals. Sorry but I'm going to beat you to a pole"

Aurora picked up Leaf, lay down and closed her eyes and whispered.

"Give it your best shot."

Alright, done and done the OC form is right below and please review. Goken-Son out:

OC Form

Name:

Age: (between 15 and 20)

Appearance: (Hair, eyes skin tone, height etc. please be detailed)

Clothing: (3 outfits, 1 is for school and public, 2 is formal, 3 is night cloths. Be detailed.)

History: (Anything but make it a paragraph and school appropriate.)

Pokémon: (1-3. The reason I say this is because you will get Pokémon throughout the journey. Put name gender species and moves no legendaries)

Personality: (What they are like and how they act. Paragraph long)

Dorm: (Contest, Explorers and Rangers. There are six spots left for each one.)

Authors Note: Whoever submits an OC first gets to chose one of a various amount of options such as having Legendaries, having all master balls etc.


	2. OC's left

This is the remaining spots left for each dorm.

Dorm: Explorers of Destiny

Team Voyage: Leader, Autumn Hearton, Second in Command, Finn Wright, Third in Command,?.

Team ?: Leader, ?, Second in Command, ?, Third in Command, ?

Dorm : Elite Rangers

Team NovaWing: Ken Wing and Flarita Taiyo

Team ?:

Team ?:

Team ?:

Dorm: Ultimate Performance

Aurora Crescent

Sabrina Elise

Celine Evarshene

?

?

?

So there are three spots left for the Contest dorm. Six spots left for the Ranger dorm and four spots left for the Explorer dorm. So hurry and send an oc before all the spots are taken.

Goken-Son out.

And I will like to thank these people for taking the time out to send me an OC

Thesecretkeeper11

Leodasdragon

NightFall00

Puttylol

Next chapter will most likely be updated on Friday.


End file.
